The Bathtub
by Arya Celebrimor
Summary: After a hard day of fighting crime Megamind goes home to relax on his bathtub, but what will happen when Roxanne comes in without even knocking? Read to find out! This is a cute story about an awkward situation for them both. Rated T just in case.


Hello again! This is a short one-shot fic that came to me late this evening about Megamind in a bathtub. I hope as usual that you all enjoy it, and that it might inspire you to leave a review!

I don't own Megamind or the songs that are mention in this fan fic. So sad…

**The Bathtub**

After a hard day work, every hero needs some rest. On the recently re-build evil lair, Megamind had placed a large bathroom with an enormous bathtub where he could rest his injured body, and have a moment of peace. And right now, he really needed it.

He had gone that day to the bank, stopped a robbery, pursuit a villain on the highway, saved a kitten on the top of a building (how on Earth it got up there, nobody knew), and arrested a crazy lady who was shooting everywhere with a nine millimeters on a store. Nobody really knew why she was doing that. To finish with, a bunch of groupies had attacked him on his way home, and the reporters caught him receiving forced kisses from a couple of named girls. It had been a terrible day.

So, he was having now a bubble bath, listening to old Elvis songs, trying to relax his tired body, when he heard a noise outside.

_A Little Less Conversation _was playing now as the bath door opened. He reached for his De-gun and pointed at the door by instinct, without even standing, when he noticed who had just entered. It was Roxanne.

"Roxanne!" he yelled, and tried to bury himself deeper in water. Hopefully, the bubbles would cover his naked body from her. They had not even got to second base yet! 'Whatever second base means' he thought.

"Could you explain me this!" she yelled at him as she showed him a photo of him being kissed on his cheek by two different girls.

"I can explain" he said, nearly mumbling since his face was kind of underwater "but…"

"But…! I don't wanna hear it! I barely see you anymore! And I understand, you are a hero now, you have a very difficult job, and you don't have much time for me anymore, but I cannot believe that as soon as I turn my back on you to do your duty, you allow any girl to kiss you and hug you like that! I can't believe you Megamind!" She was moving around the whole bathroom, waving her arms and speaking loudly. All the while Megamind was wondering why, WHY did Minion let her in.

"But Roxanne… I can explain, just…"

"Just WHAT, mister? There is no excuse for this!" she exclaimed, pointing at the photo.

"Well… listen" he lifted his head from underwater "I will explain everything to you, only let me, PLEASE…"

"No! I don't wanna hear it. I should have known this, it happen also to Metro Man, as soon as you get all famous you stop thinking of me. That's why I didn't like him, he got all ego like, and the same will happen to you!" by this time she sat on the edge of the bathtub and began sobbing. Megamind didn't know what to do; on the one hand, he was naked inside the bathtub and was ashamed of standing to reach her, whereas on the other hand he had to do something to console her, and quickly.

"Roxanne, my dear, listen to me" he spoke gently to her "there is no other woman I love more than you, and you gotta believe on that" he moved softly to reach her without getting up from the water "I don't know what's going on with Metrocity's girls, but they are kinda crazy" he added, pulling out his right hand to take hers "I care nothing for them, except of course that I have to protect them from evil, but you are the most important person in my life, besides Minion. I love you Roxanne, you have to believe me on that" he added stroking gently her hands.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked with red, watery eyes.

"Of course I do my love, and I will always love you"

"Oh Megamind!"

After sigh those last words she finally noticed where she was. She tried to throw herself into his arms, but then realized… his arms were bared. He had come out of the bathtub up to his blue, chiseled chest, very well toned by the way, and noticed of course that she was on his personal bathroom, that _Burning Love_ by Elvis was playing, and that her boyfriend was inside named bathtub, naked.

Her face turned then from pink to bright red at the thought of Megamind's naked body and she stood up as fast as possible; she wasn't ready to take that step yet. The atmosphere in the bathroom was kind of romantic, making it more difficult to think clearly; Megamind had a level of attention to detail that most men didn't, and his bathroom was decorated with different tones of blue, many sea shelves of different pearl like tones, and soft lights, all providing a very romantic and calm atmosphere for relaxation. Her heart began beating so fast that she thought he could hear it, and her face had shocked look.

"What is it? Are you ok?" exclaimed Megamind, finally standing up, forgetting totally about his situation, more concerned about Roxanne.

She was even more shocked now as the bubbles where slowly slipping down his thin, worked out body, and couldn't help but screaming and turn her back on him.

Finally realizing what was going on, he got underwater again, all the while apologizing as his face was now of a very bright purple.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"No, I am sorry, I got inside the bathroom without asking!" she said, still covering her eyes with her hands.

"I'm underwater again, you can turn now!" he explained her.

"Ahm… I think better not, I rather get out… I better go home now!"

"Yes, I guess you are right!" they were both speaking loud and fast, both nervous and embarrassed.

She reached for the door without looking at him again, and he watched her go. He let a few minutes pass, after which he finally found the strength to call Minion.

"Minion! Where the hell are you!"

Poor Minion had been threatened by Roxanne under the order of not interfering with their discussion no matter what. And he was really afraid of her when she got angry. After her departure, he finally got inside the bathroom to help his master getting dress. Poor Minion got grounded because of his earlier actions.

An hour or so later, Roxanne got home. She closed the door behind her as if fearing someone would discover she had seen her boyfriend naked. She blushed at the thought again, trying hard to push away that image from her mind, and remembering it even more in the process. She finally gave up and, with a naughty smile on her redden face, she mumbled to herself:

"Well, at least now I know I'm gonna have fun when the moment come…"

If you know what she means.

Thank you all for reading! I'm thinking about a sequel, but I'm not quite sure if that's a good idea, so, leave a review and let me know what you think! See you all soon with more stories!


End file.
